Embodiments relate to a zoom lens capable of quick focusing by using a lightweight focusing lens group, and a photographing apparatus including the zoom lens.
In an optical system using a solid state image pickup device, such as a charged coupled device (CCD) digital camera, an interchangeable lens, or a video camera, users demand not only high resolution, but also a wide angle and high magnification. Also, the number of professional camera users is continuously increasing. According to such market demands, a lens interchangeable camera should use a super wide angle zoom lens having a view angle above 90° in order to capture a high quality photograph via auto focusing. However, if a focusing lens group is heavy, auto focusing may be slowed down. Alternatively, if a focusing lens group is light, aberration correction of an astigmatic field curvature may be difficult. Accordingly, it is required to satisfactorily perform aberration correction while making a focusing lens group lightweight.